This Master Agreement Order (MAO) is to determine the vital status and current address of persons under study by the National Cancer Institute (NCI). The cohort to be traced are mothers and their offspring born between the 1940s and 1960s. The subjects originate from two geographic areas, Chicago and Boston. There are approximately 400 mothers from the Chicago area who participated in a randomized clinical trial between 1950 and 1952. Approximately 85 offspring from these pregnancies also need to be traced. There are about 200 mothers, originally from the Boston area, who gave birth between 1945 and 1965. There are also about 200 daughters (not offspring of these mothers) born in the Boston area during the same time period. Both of these groups have been followed before but were lost during the 1980s. There are also approximately 700 offspring (males and females) born at the Boston Lying-In Hospital who have never been included in a study and will need to be traced.